One Last Dance
by Karolz
Summary: Kagome já estava farta de ver Inuyasha a trocar pelo seu trabalho,e tem a chance de recomeçar sua vida em outro país.Mas o que ela não contava,era que Inuyasha realmente a amava. [One shot][Dedicado a Ayame Seydoraka]


Summary: Ela o amava mais do que ele a amava e isso só traziam coisas ruins ao casal.Apenas uma última dança é concedida a eles,e todos os sentimentos vão reflorescer.ONESHOT.

* * *

Você sabe quando é a hora de acabar um relacionamento que dura a mais de um ano?Venho me perguntando há algum tempo isso,eu realmente não queriar chegar ao ponto de ter que tomar a decisão de tocar o namoro com o Inuyasha ou apenas acabar tudo.Sabe não é fácil acabar com uma pessoa que você convive a mais de ano,é muito dificil só que eu não tenho culpa que ele não me ama do jeito que eu o amo. 

Tudo bem que eu sempre soube que ele ainda gosta um pouco da Kikyou,mas eu não entendo então por que aceitou ficar comigo.Na verdade eu ainda não sei porque estamos juntos...

Levantei devagar da cama e fui em direção ao chuveiro,liguei a água gelada precisava urgente esfriar meus pensamentos.Observava Inuyasha de longe,deitado e roncando um pouquinho,era incrivél o quanto ele era fofinho dormindo,mas acordado ele era frio e principalmente,grosseiro.

Lembro do dia em que o conheci - na verdade,quando viramos amigos - ele me contou tudo em relação a Kikyou,e eu resolvi ajuda-lo, não imaginava que iria dar no que deu hoje.Ele também era muito diferente,era atencioso e carinhoso.Falava mais comigo naquela época do que agora que somos namorados.

Ele levantou e olhou para mim com aquele sorriso que me encantava,era impossível não se deliciar a ver tal imagem.Inuyasha caminhou lentamente na minha direção,parecia que ainda estava com sono.

"Ei Kagome,pode sair do banho porfavor?Você acabou esquecendo de me acordar e agora estou atrasado graças a você" Viu,eu disse que ele era frio e arrogante.Eu esperava dele um beijo ou qualquer coisa do tipo,só que eu não podia culpa-lo porque eu realmente esqueci de acorda-lo.Desliguei o chuveiro e me enrolei na toalha,e o mais rápido que pudi sai do banheiro deixando-o sozinho.

Eu podia ouvir Inuyasha cantando no chuveiro,era uma canção na qual se falava mal de alguém - acho que ele poderia estar cantando para mim - prefiro pensar que era apenas uma canção.Peguei algumas bolachinhas de água e sal e fui assistir TV.Passava um seriado de um casal mal amado,eu acho que esse mundo é cheio de coicidencias não?Inuyasha saiu do banho já vestido socialmente,me deu um beijo e saiu porta a fora.Nem sequer falou que me ama,ou pelo menos um tchau.

Mas não era hora de ficar se lamentando por não ter um príncipe encantado,eu preciso ir trabalhar isso sim.Peguei qualquer blusa azul,uma calça jeans e sai do apartamento.Na verdade,era melhor eu ir a casa de Sango - minha melhor amiga desde infância - ela sempre me entende,tirando a parte de eu ainda não ter acabado com o Inu.Ninguém entende o quanto é difícil fazer isso.

Nem vi o tempo passar,e quando me toquei já dentro da casa de Sango chorando e contando tudo sobre mim e o Inuyasha.Meus olhos até ardiam mas esse era o preço a se pagar.Sango pediu que eu ficasse em sua casa até o Inuyasha me ligar perguntando aonde estava.Sim,ele ainda tinha a cara de pau de ser ciumento - não não,isso não é preocupação,é ciúmes. -

Sango era gente boa,eu acabei esquecendo o dinheiro e casa e nem por isso ela deixou de alugar aquele DVDzinho pra a gente assistir quando não tem o que fazer.Ela disse que eu precisava de férias,esquecer um pouco os problemas.E ela estava certo,aquilo era realmente bom.Não pensar em nada,a não ser o quanto Brad Pitt estava bonito em 11 Homens e um Segredo.

O celular tocou:

"Kagome,já estou em casa onde você tá?Achei que o seu trabalho acabava a 2 horas atrás." Ele estava frio,que novidade não.Eu vou ser fria também,agora ele vai ver o quanto é divertido isso.

"Bom,desculpa Inu...é que eu vim dar uma passada aqui na casa da Sango e acabei perdendo a hora" Tudo bem,admito.Eu não consigo ser dura com ele,entendam que eu AMO ele apesar dele não me amar...

"Te espero aqui" E pronto,ele desligou na minha cara.Sango ficou olhando para mim,e eu para ela.Eu não sei o que fazer cada dia ele pisa mais em mim,e o pior é que estou ficando acostumada e deixo ele pisar cada vez mais.Peguei minha bolsa e agradeci a Sango pelo dia especial.

Chegando em casa dei de cara com um Inuyasha super irritado - mais do que o normal - ele estava sentado no sofá,a mesa ao seu lado estava virada no chão e muitos papéis estavam rasgados ou espalhados pela sala mais irritada do que ele,tipo assim eu limpei a sala toda ontem e olha só o que ele faz!Parei na frente dele e fiquei esperando uma explicação,que concerteza não viria tão cedo.Sentei na frente dele e tirei uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair em seu rosto.

"Por que?Por que você não conversa comigo e fala o que aconteceu?" Eu não sei porque insisto,ele não se abre de modo algum.Por isso a única coisa que disse foi que eu deixasse ele em paz e foi o que fiz.

Peguei o travisseiro dele e algum lençol e taquei na sala,se ele queria ficar sozinho ele conseguiu,voltei a me trancar no quarto,comecei a ouvir socos na parede e fiquei um pouco desisperada.O que tanto atormenta ele?Essa era a pergunta que martelava na minha cabeça,mas ele não se abria...ele não confiava.Ouvi outro soco e me agarrei no travisseiro,talvez ele estivesse bebado ou algo assim.

Agora os passos dele vinham na direção do quarto,comecei a tremer quando ele esmurrou a porta.Ele falava coisas baixas e eu não conseguia entender,mas eu estava com a procurar pelo quarto todo meu celular ou o telefone sem fio,ele estava do lado da porta!Tive que atravessar o quarto todo e o som das batidas na porta ficavam maiores na medida que eu chegava mais perto.

Tive a impresão que ele tentou chutar a porta e com o susto eu acabei deixando meu celular cair mas logo peguei ele denovo.Eu não sabia explicar porque mas eu estava apavorada,aí ele começou a gritar pedindo para entrar.Aos poucos ele foi acalmando a voz e eu fui me tranquilizando,até que finalmente consegui abrir a porta.Ele estava vermelho de raiva.

"Inuyasha...o que foi?" Eu ainda estava um pouco tremula,e fiquei mais ainda quando ele passou raspando em mim.E claro,me ignorando completamente,então parei na sua frente impedindo sua passagem e perguntei novamente "Ei Inu,por favor...confia em mim,o que aconteceu?" O celular tocou e ele atendeu,eu tive vontade de chutar aquela coisinha longe,mas fiquei quieta.

"Kagome,tenho que ir pro escritório a coisa tá ruim lá" E ele saiu andando,como se nada tivesse acontecendo.Me deu a louca e eu me meti na frente dele,acho que pela primeira vez na vida eu consegui me opor a ele - a cara dele foi de total espanto - "O que foi?"

"Você ainda pergunta O QUE FOI?" Olhei irritada para ele,Inuyasha é tão esperto as vezes mas nas horas que realmente precisa ser inteligente,ele é um completo idiota.Talvez seja por isso que ele começou a rir da minha cara,e comecei a fitar o chão tentando não deixar as lágrimas escorrerem.

"Ei,você está chorando?" Ele deu um passo e seu corpo ficou a centímetros do meu.Não lhe respondi,assim como ele sempre faz comigo,um dedo dele escorregou até o meu rosto e limpou as minhas buchechas.Ironico não? "Me conta o que houve?" E eu simplesmente ri,ri da desgraça que minha vida se tornou depois do namoro começar,ri porque era melhor do que chorar.

"Sabe Inuyasha,todos os dias que eu passei com você eu quis que você se abrisse comigo,eu apenas estou chorando por isso.Por que eu quero saber o que acontece com você" Andei um pouco pelo quarto aguardando uma resposta,a minha visão já estava turva graças as várias lágrimas.Mas nenhuma resposta eu pudi ouvir,apenas vi Inuyasha deixando o quarto e indo embora para o escritório.

* * *

Acordei e senti que Inuyasha não estava ao meu lado,levantei nem um pouco sonolenta e parei na sala quando vi que Inuyasha estava dormindo no sofá.Pelo menos isso ele fez por mim e voltei a caminhar em direção a cozinha - ah claro,antes eu tive que acordar ele antes que acontecesse mais alguma briga graças a isso - fiz o café e comi um pão qualquer. 

Inuyasha tomou o seu banho típico e ficou olhando para mim,aquele olhar me corria por dentro.Eu tenho certeza que ele queria dizer algo,vai ser minha última tentatiiva - ou agora ele se abre comigo,ou acho que posso fazer alguma besteira. - "Agora vai me contar porque quase arrombou a porta do nosso quarto,ou vai ficar quieto me olhando?"

Acho que ele acordou de algum tipo de transe já que deu um salto quando ouviu minha voz.Ele me encarou como nunca tinha feito,estava mais frio do que nunca.Sentou no banco a frente do meu e esticou a mão,colocando a sobre a minha.

"Kagome...hoje,eu estava conversando com o Sesshoumaru.Ele me falou umas coisas sobre o Kouga estar apaixonado por você e tudo mais.E depois a Sango veio dizendo que você está super magoada comigo e tudo mais"

**1 - **Eu vou matar a Sango.

**2 -** Ele fugiu do assunto e não me contou nada.

Eu continuei quieta,realmente não tinha o que comentar.Não está escrito "Troxa" na minha cara.

"Bom,agora vou pro trabalho tchau." E saiu andando,**E SAIU ANDANDO!** Acho que eu só não taquei os pratos nele por que fiquei com medo da policia descobrir que eu cometi um assassinato.

Fiquei sentada no sofá até dar a hora de ir para o trabalho,pensando em como a vida era cruel comigo.Por que eu não podia ter um relacionamento legal como todos tem?Acho que eu deveria mesmo acabar com ele,só que eu tinha que esperar o momento certo.E era isso o que eu ia fazer.

* * *

**Transferida?Eu fui transferida para o Brasil?!**Se já não me faltasse problemas,eu realmente fui transferida e em menos de um mes eu tenho que estar do outro lado do mundo, _sem o Inuyasha._ Por que se fomos racionais,ele nunca iria pro Brasil comigo já que ele ama o trabalho dele aqui e tudo mais.Sango tentava a qualquer modo me convencer que essa transferencia seria a chance de eu nascer denovo. 

Pera aí,minha melhor amiga está desejando que eu vá embora?Onde esse mundo vai parar meu Deus!Mas ela só queria meu bem,ao menos foi o que ela falou.

Como todo o santo dia Inuyasha me ligou emburrado - como ele tinha coragem? - peguei o celular e desliguei,Sango apenas comemorou minha atitude meia maluca.Talvez essa transferença seja o aviso que eu tenha que acabar logo com ele,não posso mais deixar isso estragar minha vida cada vez mais.Eu ainda o _amo_.

Lá pras 8 horas da noite eu sai da casa de Sango e fui para a minha.Inuyasha estava me olhando como se quisesse me matar - talvez ele ache que eu estava traindo ele haha - e veio me perguntar o que eu estava se ele não soubesse que eu passei o dia inteiro com a Sango me lamentando por te-lo como namorado.

_Para ser sincera eu não lamento por ter Inuyasha como namorado,eu apenas queria que ele me amasse do jeito que eu o amo.Aquele jeito especial sabe?Que quando você olha no fundo dos olhos da pessoa seu corpo fica frágil e você tem a sensação de que vai cair,ou então seu coração despara a mil e você fica sem reação por estar contemplando a imagem linda daquele que ama.Isso sempre acontece comigo,mas com ele?Nem quero saber a resposta,tudo bem eu já sei mesmo haha._

"Ei Kagome,por que não está falando comigo?" Inuyasha estava com uma voz inocente,não era aquela voz fria que eu sempre ouvia brigar comigo.Parecia que ele estava diferente.

"Você que nunca me conta nada Inu... me responda de verdade por que você é assim!" Pela milésima vez na vida eu tentei convence-lo de me contar.

"O que você quer que eu conte?" Por que as respostas dele sempre vem como perguntas?

"Tudo,se abre comigo.Me conte seus medos,suas felicidades.O que aconteceu no seu dia,o por que de você me trocar pelo trabalho e tudo mais." Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse falado uma piada.

"Eu te conto tudo,e quem disse que eu troco você pelo trabalho?" Aí sim eu achei aquilo uma piada e comecei a rir,só pra não chorar.

"Ninguém precisa dizer,suas ações te denunciam." Sai andando para o quarto,eu sabia que aquela conversa não ia mudar em nada.Aquilo só me desgastava cada vez mais e para ele era apenas mais uma conversa inútel.Ele _nunca muda._

* * *

Acabei esquecendo de contar a ele que em menos de um mes eu vou estar do outro lado do mundo,com um monte de pessoas estranhas com um idioma estranho e costumes diferentes.Ah e sem contar no clima,acho que eu vou pegar uma insolação ou um cancer de pele como se alguém se importasse com isso.Nem meu namorado se importa,então quem se importaria? 

Me levantei da cama na maior preguiça e vi que Inuyasha já estava acordado,o que era um milagre.Resolvi que era melhor contar da transferencia de uma vez,aí acabava com todos os problemas de uma vez,ao menos era isso que eu esperava enquanto contava a ele sobre minha ida ao Brasil.Ele paralisou com a xícara de café na mão,pareceu espantado mas com o que?

"Não tem como você não ir?" Eu pelo menos adoraria que tivesse chances deu permanecer aqui no Japão.Mexi a cabeça mostrando que não,e ele voltou a paralisar.

"Não tem como você vir comigo?" Não sei o que eu esperava de resposta,mas é lógico que ele falou que não.E começou a explicar o trabalho,o quanto era importante e tudo mais. "Viu só como você se preocupa mais com o trabalho do que comigo?Lá no Brasil você poderia achar outro emprego já que você é tão capacitado,mas se você não quer vir comigo tudo bem."

Peguei qualquer pãozinho e fui para o trabalho.Sango me esperava com seu namorado,Miroku.Eles queriam falar sobre uma festa de despedida que eles estão organizando para mim.Lá vão estar Kouga,Ayame,Rin,Sesshoumaru e consequentemente o Inuyasha.Vai ser numa boate aqui perto do escritório e de certo modo isso me animou,mas também teve efeito contrário já que eu ia sentir muitas saudades do povo.

"A festa vai ser legal Ká,pode ter certeza que você vai esquecer tudo de ruim que o Inu fez pra você" Sango tentou me animar,era incrivel como ela tinha paciencia comigo e com os meus problemas.Miroku apenas sorria e se controlava para não passar a mão na bunda da namorada,ou quem sabe na minha bunda.

* * *

"Inu" - Chamei-o quando cheguei em casa "Pode me ajudar a fazer as minhas malas?Meu chefe quer que eu vá para o Brasil o mais rápido possivel. 

"Não tem como você deixar o emprego?" Era para rir ou pra chorar?Ele que sempre me trocou pelo trabalho vem me pedir isso?Haha.Ele viu que eu estava rindo e meio que pareceu que estava ficando magoado,então parei.

"Sabe Inuyasha,por que você não larga e vem comigo?" E deu naquela conversa de sempre,acabei indo arrumar minhas coisas sozinhas enquanto ele jogava Play Station 2.

Quando acabei tudo contei para ele da festa de despedida,e ele apenas abriu um sorriso.Nem confirmou se iria ou não,imagine só se ele tivesse uma reunião no dia?É lógico que ele não iria.Olhei para ele jogando aquele joguinho que eu sempre esqueço o nome,parecia muito concentrado.Talvez gostasse mais do joguinho do que eu.

"Vai ser dia 20"

"Tenho reunião nesse dia,mas que horas vai ser?" Viu só?Eu falei que ele iria ter uma reunião e essa era a desculpa para não ir a festa.Nem respondi a pergunta e sai correndo chorando,eu ouvi que ele gritou pedindo que eu voltasse e parasse de chorar mas não dava.

* * *

Finalmente o dia 20 chegou.Inuyasha não tentou me impedir de partir nenhuma vezinha.Estou com um vestido verde-limão-água com algumas flores desenhadas em branco.Um colar de prata com a letra K estava no meu pescoço,combinando com a pulseira de "Melhor Amigas" que Sango me dera há algumas semanas atrás.Calcei minha sandália e entrei no carro de Sango. 

Algumas pessoas do escritório conversavam em frente a boate e sorriram ao me ver chegando.Era bom ver que alguns se importavam comigo.Entrei e a festa parecia animada,mas eu não conseguia achar Inuyasha em nenhum lugar.Será que ele não viria?

De manhã ele me falou que ia ter uma reunião 1 hora antes da festa,só que ia tentar de qualquer modo vir.Talvez a reunião ainda não tivesse acabado.Rin veio correndo na minha direção e abriu o maior sorriso ao constatar o que todo mundo estava falando,que eu estava a mais bela do mundo.Abri um sorriso falso tentando esconder minha tristeza em relação a Inuyasha.

Passou-se uma hora e nada dele entrar por aquela porta,Sesshoumaru - o irmão dele - já estava com vontade de esmurrar o irmão.O celular dele estava desligado e nada dele tentar entrar em contato comigo.Era deprimente.

Mas de repente ele entrou,usando um terno que eu nunca tinha visto ele usando.Estava lindo,seus cabelos estavam lisos e super sedosos.Estava com um sorriso maravilhoso estampado no rosto,nem parecia o meu namorado.Veio na minha direção e me beijou,se desculpando pelo atraso.Falou que as pessoas do trabalho não queriam deixar ele se ele tivesse feito algo para vir o mais rápido aqui.

Ele me conduziu até o meio da pista de dança,e todos deram espaço para nós se acomodarmos quando começou a tocar Far Away,do Nickelback.

"Ká..." Definitivamente hoje ele estava estranho.Calmo,alegre e carinhoso o que ele nunca foi comigo.Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e começamos a dançar lentamente.Ele me abraçava como se fosse o último dias juntos,na verdade talvez fosse o último dia. "Preciso me desculpar" Eu levantei um pouco minha cabeça pra tentar encara-lo,o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait?_

_Este tempo, este lugar  
Desperdícios , erros  
Tão demorado , tão tarde  
Quem era eu para lhe fazer esperar?_

"Sabe,desde que você falou que teria que partir... eu comecei a pensar em como seria difícil viver sem você" Ele começou a falar e eu tentei perguntar onde estavam as cameras,mas ele pediu que eu o deixasse falar. "E eu sei que,tudo o que eu falar pra você agora não vai adiantar,mas eu preciso que você saiba Ká..."

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know_

_Apenas mais uma chance  
Apenas mais uma respiração  
Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado  
Porque você sabe,  
Você sabe , você sabe..._

"Que eu vou sentir sua falta,falta daquele sorriso contagioso todas as manhãs,falta do seu abraço nas noites de frio,falta do seus beijos e abraços,falta do seu carisma,falta do seu amor,falta de você.E não importa,se você vai estar do outro lado do mundo.Eu sempre vou querer você,sempre." Eu o olhava sem saber o que falar,era o Inuyasha mesmo...?

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

_Que eu te amo  
Eu sempre te amei  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo_

"Me desculpe se te fiz sofrer demais.De uns tempos pra cá eu percebi que eu te tratava mal para evitar problemas,e acabei criando grandes problemas.Queria ter compartilhado todos os meus momentos bons com você,e ter te ouvido quando você queria compartilhar os seus.Mas infelizmente eu também perdi isso." Eu estava _chorando,_não de tristeza,mas sim de felicidade.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não ver você de novo_

"E mesmo você estando do outro lado do mundo,eu ainda sei que vou ter você denovo comigo.Podemos nos visitar nas férias né?" Eu dei um pouquinho de risada e ele também,Inuyasha nunca tira férias. "Eu sei que você está pensando que eu não tiro férias,mas se for por você eu tiro férias o ano inteiro." Tudo bem,calei minha boca e voltei a chorar.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance_

_De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Uma última chance para uma última dança_

Ele se ajoelhou e pediu que aquela fosse a nossa provavel última dança.Derramei mais algumas lágrimas,mas ele as limpou depois e voltamos a dançar.

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know_

_Porque com você, eu resistiria  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria por nós  
Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria  
Porque você sabe  
você sabe, você sabe.._

"Eu sei que vai ser difícil você me perdoar,mas essa é minha última tentativa.Ká,me desculpa.Se você soubesse o quanto eu estou arrependido por tudo que fiz a você,eu daria tudo para a gente voltar no começo do namoro e eu ajeitar tudo,te dar carinho,amor e tudo o que você sempre me deu.Principalmente _apoio_."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymor__e_

_Que eu te amo  
Eu sempre te amei  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não ver você de novo_

Eu não tinha palavras para expressar o que eu estava sentindo enquanto ouvia o que ele falava,era como se todos os dias que eu sofri por ele estivessem valendo a pena só por estar ouvindo isso.Eu esperei por isso há um ano.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe.._

"Mais do que nunca eu queria te agradecer por que foi com você que eu aprendi a amar,sem você eu acho que nunca entenderia o que significa este sentimento.E como eu já disse,nós vamos estar muito mais longe agora só que,por algum motivo eu vou te amar cada vez mais."

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along_

_Eu quis  
Eu quis que você esperasse  
Porque eu precisava  
Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer  
"Eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo_

"Eu não quero te prender,não vou pedir pra você ficar apesar de que é isso o que eu quero,não tenho esse direito porque eu te prendi por todo esse tempo,e agora é sua chance de recomeçar.Eu só queria ouvir..." Eu não deixei que ele continuasse falando,beijei-o, um beijo diferente de todos aqueles que eu presenciei ao lado dele,era um beijo _apaixonado_.

_And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long _

So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

_E eu perdoo você  
Por ficar longe tanto tempo"  
Então continue respirando  
Por que eu não te deixarei mais  
Acredite em mim,  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir."_

"Inu..." Eu tentava de alguma maneira pronunciar algumas coisas,mas as lágrimas meio que...impediam. "Eu te perdoo por tudo o que você fez,eu não sei o que dizer mas...não me deixa entrar naquele vôo amanhã,não me deixa fazer nenhuma besteira porfavor!" Então ele me abraçou.

* * *

São exatamente 9 horas e o vôo parte dentro de 20 minutos.Nada dele aparecer,será que aquele discurso todo foi apenas uma brincadeira de muito,mas muito mal gosto?Eu tinha as mãos na cabeça,era difícil pensar em algo bom naquela hora.Talvez ele só queira que eu não o esqueça e que continue sofrendo por ele.

"Senhores passageiros com destino ao Brasil,favor se dirigirem ao portão 9.Repetindo,senhores passageiros com destino ao Brasil,favor se dirigirem ao portão 9." E aquela moça repetiu isso em mais umas 300 línguas,agora era minha hora.Nada de Inuyasha,apenas eu e eu mesma.

"KÁ POR FAVOR NÃO DEIXEM ESSA MOÇA EMBARCAR!" Aquela voz era conhecida,exitei um pouco antes de olhar para trás.Era ele.Ele veio para não me deixar partir.

Fim.


End file.
